


The Machine

by Glitchy Charlizard (CharlieMistry)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Crack, Humiliation, M/M, ORAS maxie, Oral Sex, crack smut, rse/Pokespe maxie, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/Glitchy%20Charlizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Magma builds a machine to summon a Groudon from another dimension. Maxie initiates the "Focused Universe Calculative Kinetic Movement Evaluator" machine and encounters a slight hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, um, this fic is silly. So silly.
> 
> also, RSE/pokespe bad end Maxie is allowed to be ooc because I have no idea what's going on anymore. 
> 
> Also, Warning: some of the sex is a bit forceful.

It had seemed like such an ingenious plan. What could possibly go wrong with building a machine that could transport ancient Pokémon from an alternative version of your own universe? At the time, Team Magma couldn't see any potential hiccups.

It was only with hindsight that the Great Maxie figured he shouldn't have named it the "Focused Universe Calculative Kinetic Movement Evaluator". On one hand, he cursed himself that it didn't even really make sense. On the other hand, when writing up the incident report, remembering the machine's acronym, he felt _really_ stupid.

-

The plan had been to summon the Groudon from an alternate Hoenn, so Team Magma could utilise it as a tool to gain the trust of the Groudon in their own universe. And also, the thought of possessing two all-powerful Earth gods made Maxie feel powerful and kind of tingly. 

Maxie's right-hand man, Tabitha tightened everything up and made all the finishing touches. Once the machine was complete, Maxie shooed him away, claiming that too many people may spook the creature.   
Truthfully, he didn't trust anyone enough to be in the room with him when it appeared. They could betray him and try to catch the creature for themself or, even worse, they could try to stop him for his own safety. As if that were a valid point.

So, practically shivering with anticipation, Maxie started the machine and input the coordinates that he'd calculated. It began to whir and beep, but this all seemed rather normal.   
Then the machine started shaking and smoking.   
Now the man began to panic. He slammed his fist against the emergency stop button, but to no effect. Sweating and swearing, he kept pressing it, but the machine continued in the same manner. 

Then a tall figure stepped out of the machine, enshrouded with smoke. The machine began to slow down and the smoke eased off.

-

As the smoke cleared, the emerging figure was revealed to be a tall red-haired sharp-featured man holding an oddly shaped bottle and a dish. Maxie also noted a wild look in the man's eyes. 

"Who are you?" Maxie asked cautiously, stepping back.

He laughed with a bitter screechy voice. "Don't you think I should be the one asking the questions?"

Pushing past the man who summoned him, he sat on Maxie's desk and began pouring liquid from the bottle to the dish. He put it to his lips and quickly drained it.

"I was trying to summon..." Maxie started. His paranoia closed his mouth for a moment. But as he thought on it, there was only one way to get more information. "I was trying to summon Groudon, yet here you are before me."

The man smirked. "Hmmmm... Groudon, you say? Would I get an answer if I were to ask where we are?"

"You still haven't answered my question," he growled. "Who _are_ you?"

The man straightened his back and crossed his legs. "My name is Maxie Matsubusa. Now, where are we? Who are you? Would you care for a drink?"

The Maxie who'd summoned the other adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "We are in Hoenn, Team Magma's headquarters and _I_ am the Great Maxie."  
He allowed a moment of silence for effect. 

The other Maxie broke the silence with a maniacal laugh. "Really? The _Great_ Maxie? Hmmmm, perhaps you're compensating for something." He began pouring another drink.

"How dare you!" He hissed, standing up close to the other man, trying to be intimidating. 

The man stood up, revealing to be at least a full head taller than him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink?"

The smaller Maxie took the dish and drank it quickly. Then choked a little on it, surprised by the sharpness of the drink. "What is that?" He asked, noticeably irritated.

The man laughed and took the dish back, filling it back up. "Saké, dear. Should you have a glass or a cup around, we could drink together and talk. For example, you could tell me what you know about Groudon."

"I came across a theory of alternative universes. I was trying to summon another Groudon before chasing my own." 

"So, you're trying to tell me... In this 'universe', you're the Maxie in charge of Team Magma?"

He nodded.

The taller man began to laugh hysterically. 

-

By the time the man's raucous laughter had died down, the shorter of the two men was now particularly angry. 

"How dare you mock the Great Maxie!" He shouted. 

"Fufufufu..." He sniggered. "To think, we're practically each other. Almost brings a tear to my eye!"

"So, you're the leader of Team Magma in your universe?"

The man nodded. Then, quick as a shot, he stepped even closer, all but pressing against the other man. "You're quite attractive."

This statement was met by a silent unimpressed frown.

"I've had an idea. You want information about the Groudon from my universe, correct?" The taller Maxie continued talking.

"That is the reason you're here," he growled, quickly walking away, hitting the machine with his fist. 

The taller Maxie studied the machine for a moment then grinned. "I'll tell you everything I know, _if_..."

"If...?"

"You let me fuck you however I want."

Another unimpressed silence. 

-

"What makes you think," the smaller man started, breathing heavily with anger. "I would lower myself to that level, just for a little information."

"Hmmmm... Well, for starters, you kidnapped me from my own universe with your 'Fuck Me' machine."

His head practically shot towards the machine, noticing that the acronym was embossed in large letters. It did indeed read out 'FUCKME'. Why hadn't any of his staff pointed out that he had made a 'FUCKME' machine?

Everything taken into consideration, he lowered himself to his knees slowly and with as much dignity as he could muster in the situation.   
"Let's get this over with," he growled. 

The taller Maxie put his belongings down on the desk then sashayed over to the man who was on his knees just for him.   
"So, it looks like you've already decided how you want to start this, and I'm not going to complain."  
He pushed aside his coat and unzipped his fly.

The kneeling man was unsurprised as he noted that the other wasn't wearing underwear. Gingerly, he took hold of the already hardening penis in front of him and, after taking a deep breath, brought his mouth around it. With one hand helping his mouths work, he gripped the man's hip with the other. 

"Hmmmmmm, yes, more," he murmured, delighting in the moist warm touches.   
Nice as it was, he wanted more. He ran a hand through the lush red hair before him, planning his next move. "Use more tongue."

Rolling his eyes before closing them, he followed orders, starting with a broad swipe at the tip then running it lazily down the length as he bobbed his head. 

"You can go faster than that," the tall man growled, tightening his grip in Maxie's hair menacingly. 

So he did. Bobbing faster up and down, as his face grew red. Saliva ran down his chin as he began to lick faster too. His hand at the top of the man's cock, previously stroking at shockingly bright red hairs, now moved down to his balls.   
Maxie had worked out his strategy now, he was going to make the man cum as quickly as possible so he'd grow tired.   
But then the hands in his hair tugged him away. 

-

"What?!" The Great Maxie shouted, his mouth tired, wet and puffy from sucking cock.

"Time for something different," the other Maxie announced, still clutching at silky red hair. He pulled him down to the floor, forcing him to kneel on all fours. He tugged down the man's trousers, just enough to reveal his bony arse. 

"If you're doing that, lube and condom!" He barked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

"I have saké," he replied with a strange smile. 

Maxie stood up and pulled his trousers back up. "Get out!"

"I don't have those on me. I left them in my own universe. All I have here is saké and information. Did you want either of those?"

He growled in response. The information was too important to decline. He strode over to his desk and rifled through the cavernous drawer. He pulled out a condom and a small sachet of lube. He threw the condom to the other man and, with some remaining reluctance, slowly opened the sachet. 

"You keep this stuff nearby? You must get fucked pretty often. For information? Money perhaps? Maybe just for the pleasure?"

"I sometimes have encounters with my rival," he growled bitterly, hardly even wanting to admit it to himself, let alone himself from a different universe. 

Raucous laughter. As if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Oh my, I can see it now. I bet you don't even put up a fight! You just lie on your back, spread your legs and let that water loving fuck in..." He carried on laughing. "He is still a water loving fuck in this universe, right?"

Silence. 

"So?"

"Are we going to do this or are you going to wax poetic about me?" He hissed. 

The tall man followed him round the desk and bent him over it. "So, lube up. Quickly."

Bitterly, he scooped out the lube from the sachet and reached behind himself, preparing himself. Brushing against his prostate, he accidentally let out a pleasured moan. Dignity was wearing thin already. 

Watching intently, the taller Maxie licked his own lips and stroked at his dick. 

Another finger and a quickening of pace. His breathing grew faster and his face was red now. He couldn't deny anymore that he was starting to enjoy himself and that he wanted more.

"Are you ready yet?" The waiting man asked, placing his cock between delectable cheeks. 

"Just give me a moment," he panted. "Hmmmmm... All right. Just fuck me already."

"Gladly!" He purred, grabbing him by the hip and forcing an entrance, eliciting a pained yelp. "Hmmmmmm, who'd think to look at you that you're so tight?"

Biting his lip, he gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles went white. He was surprised by the immensity of the pain. Despite having had it in his mouth moments earlier, he'd misjudged the size of the man's cock. He needed a moment to adjust, but such a thing was a luxury in this situation. 

"Arceus, you feel so hot! Like fucking a volcano!" The taller man cried out, his grip on slim hips tightening. He ran his tongue down the man's neck then sank his teeth into his shoulder, triggering a more pleasured cry. He reached round to grip onto the smaller man's dick, squeezing torturously. 

"Don't do that," he hissed, trying to thrust his hips to alleviate the new pressure. In response, he was slammed back against the desk.

"You wanted that information though, right?" He teased, still keeping the painfully tight grip while fucking him hard and fast. 

The smaller man rolled his eyes, then after a hard hit to his prostate, his pupils widened and a long moan fell from his mouth along with a spot of saliva. "There! Please, there again!" He found himself begging. After another pound, he cried out again, drooling onto the desk.

"Hmmmm, yes, yes, yes!" He shouted out; the delicious tight heat, the power he now possessed over this proud man and the erotic cries all driving him wild. Mercifully, he loosened his grip slightly and began rubbing the dick in his hand. The response was intriguing to him. The cries became reverent whimpers and an increased pace of hip thrusting. 

-

Then he pulled out, removed his hands and, breathing heavily, studied his handiwork. 

The shorter redhead's glasses were falling off his sweating, red face as he panted and drooled into the desk. His knuckles were white and his hips were still thrusting needily.  
"What are you doing?" He begged. "Don't stop now! I need to finish!"

"I told you, we're doing this my way," he panted with a crazed grin. One of his hands shot out and grabbed the other man's hair. "Hmmmm, I want to fuck you, while you suck me off."

He laughed. "What is wrong with you?!?! That's impossible and I'm sure even you realise that!"

"Hmmmm... Actually... If you're me from a different universe... Technically..." His devious grin seemed to grow wider. "Lie on the floor. I'll fuck your mouth and suck your dick. How does that sound?"

The Great Maxie managed to close his mouth again for a moment. Still breathing heavily, he frowned. "I know where your.... _penis_ has just been and I'd rather not..."

It was the taller man's turn to laugh. "Come on, _Maxie the Great_ , it'd be just like eating ass. Analingus. Surely, you've done that before."

He neither agreed nor disagreed. When he finally replied, it was in a clipped tone. "I suppose if you were to remove the condom first, it would be all right."   
Trembling slightly, he put his glasses on the desk, pulled away from it and sat on the floor. He stared blurrily up at the other man.

Taking off his condom and throwing it aside, he pushed the man down and positioned himself over him. Immediately, he forced his dick down the man's throat, ignoring the choking noise. After a few blissful moments, he finally took pity on him and started sucking skilfully at him. He carried on thrusting his hips, disregarding the feelings of the fellow human being beneath him. 

The smaller Maxie struggled slightly with the cock in his throat, but the exquisite actions on his own made it seem worth it. He tried employing his earlier tactic of bringing his hands into it, in an attempt to make the man come quickly, but both the pain and the pleasure were too much for him to do anything adequately.   
And the divine combination had more of an effect than he'd like to admit to. With little warning for himself or the other man, he came, arching his back and crying out around the cock in his mouth.   
He felt humiliated by how he'd let himself go in such a way, in this absurd situation. He also felt somewhat foolish by how wet with saliva his chin was getting, and how it was dripping onto his clothes. 

-

By the time Maxie had finally managed to re-establish a rhythm, the man above him pulled out again and stood up.  
"What now?" He panted, not sure how much more he could take. 

In response, the man made quite the show of spitting out the contents of his mouth into the dish on the desk. "Well, that was impressive," he sniggered. 

He sat up bitterly, supporting himself on the heels of his hands. "Have I been humiliated enough yet? Can I have that information now?"

"Have I cum yet? No, so no information," he sneered.

"Then _what now_?" He growled, avoiding eye contact. 

"Elbows and knees."

He rolled over without argument. He was already ashamed of himself, he was tired, he'd admittedly enjoyed himself, he couldn't think of a reason to argue.   
"You saw where I keep the condoms, please get one."

The man stood smiling and staring for a moment. 

" _Please_ get another condom!"

He sighed then quickly carried out the request. "Can I continue now?" He asked as he put the new condom on.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

The man knelt over him and slowly entered him again. "Hmmmmm..." He put one hand over those of the man beneath him and kept him pinned to the floor. "You feel good."

The smaller Maxie grunted. His whole body was still trembling and oversensitive from his last orgasm. He cried out when he felt a hand wrap around his dick, along with the increasingly fierce thrusts deep in his ass. It felt too much. 

The other man however couldn't get enough. Panting and drenched in sweat, he kept thrusting his hips as if he were possessed. He bit the man's ear then his neck, his sharp teeth piercing the skin. He stroked luxuriously at his dick while he fucked him, as though his goal were simply to ruin him.

If such a thing were his goal, he was close. The man was crying out frantically, his fingernails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists, trembling and drooling onto the floor.   
It wasn't long before an elusive second orgasm struck him and he was rendered incapable of anything but the drooling and trembling. 

Irrespective of this development, the taller Maxie kept fucking him, grunting and growling all the while until he joined him in that state of bliss. 

-

Eventually, he slowly pulled out, tossed aside the condom and tidied himself away.   
"That was worth the journey," he said with a peaceful sigh. 

The smaller Maxie lay silently on the floor for a moment longer, exhausted and embarrassed. Eventually, still shaking, he picked himself up and pulled up his trousers and underwear. He retrieved his glasses from the desk and put them on, refusing to look at the other man.  
"So, that information...?"

"Oh yes, Groudon. Yes, I have some very interesting information regarding Groudon."

He managed to look up at him.

The taller man stood close to him once again, his face dangerously close. His warm breath could be felt on skin that was now cold from sweat.   
"The Groudon from my universe is closer than you think."

"What on earth do you mean?" He hissed. 

A dangerous sneer with a crazed look in his eye. "See this Ultra ball on my belt? That was inches away from your face while you were playing with _my_ ultra balls?"

All the colour drained from the defeated man's face. "You mean...?"

"So, yes, technically, you _did_ summon Groudon. And it's _master_. Congratulations, _O Great Maxie_ " 

His laughter came out as an uncontrollable bellow as the other man fell back to his knees in distress. 

-

"So, would you kindly transport me back?" He eventually sniggered. 

Struggling back onto his feet, Maxie escorted his counterpart back to the machine and slammed the door behind him. He angrily jabbed buttons on the console and sent him away. 

Silent, angry and alone, he stormed back to his desk and sat gingerly in his executive chair. His backside still hurt. Then he looked at the desk and saw... That tall bottle and the dish full of... Standing back up, he grabbed them and threw them against the machine. 

He decided bitterly that once he'd cleaned the machine of any suspicious liquids, he'd have Tabitha disassemble the machine. Or he could simply have his Camerupt destroy it. Whatever he decided, his anger fuelled his determination to seek his own Groudon.


End file.
